This invention relates to a light show apparatus. It has particularly application to a light show apparatus contained in a display box, but is not limited thereto.
Designs produced by spinning lights have always been of interest to children.
One object of this invention is to provide a simple but highly effective light display apparatus in which electrically operated lamps are rotated in such a way as to produce interesting and aesthetically pleasing designs.
Another object is to produce such an apparatus wherein the design produced by the lights can be changed by an operator.
Other objects will become apparent to those skilled in the art in light of the following description and accompanying drawings.